The Torah scroll plays a central role in the Jewish religion custom, and in the synagogue activities as a part of the prayers. In the synagogue, the Torah reader is required to concentrate at the Hebrew text in order to read it loudly to the entire assembled audience while utilizing a correct word pronunciation. The reading of the holy text should be performed with the right pronunciation and the correct musical tones, in similar fashion as musicians use musical notes. The Torah text is considered as a holy text for those who belong to the Jewish religion and therefore cannot be replaced or copied. Furthermore, adding signs, notes, marks or text to the Torah scroll is absolutely forbidden. In multiple cases, the Torah scroll reader who stands and reads, needs a steady place which can host the Torah scroll, an ability to freely scroll the parchment on the Torah scroll, and an option to stabilize the Torah parchment for the purpose of accurate reading. In cases of the Torah parchment reading, especially at the beginning or at the end of the reading, most of parchment is rolled-up on one side and wraps up one of the poles of the Torah scroll. For example, at the beginning of the Jewish year which also known as Rosh Hashanah, the Torah readers read the first portions of the old testament and most of the parchment is rolled-up on one side. In such cases, the Torah reader may have a challenge roll up the parchment during the reading while stabilizing the parchment at the desirable page. In some other cases, especially on Sabbath, other people from the assembled audience in the synagogue are “called to the Torah” in order to take part in the reading. In this situation, multiple readers may swap rapidly while the rest of the audience expects a fluent and continuously reading of the holy text. This situation emphasizes the need for both of the characteristics, an option to scroll the parchment rapidly and an option to stabilize the parchment, once the person who scrolls the parchment has reached the desirable portion in the parchment.